


Lovely Night

by hunter139



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Based on 1994 TV series, But really any version could work, F/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter139/pseuds/hunter139
Summary: After a long day of crimefighting, Mary Jane is more than happy to help her husband unwind.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this particular version of the couple is based on the pairing from the 1994 Spider-Man animated series, but technically it can be applied to pretty much any version of the two.

He was clad in his Spider-Man costume when he returned to his apartment, only to find his wife lying on the bed, wearing only a t-shirt and thin black panties. She smirked at the bulge growing in his pants.

"I take it you're glad to see me."

"Mary Jane..." He quickly pulled off his mask, giving her a clear view of his surprised expression and the lust in his eyes.

"C'mon, Tiger." She whispered, sitting up and letting her cleavage show through her thin shirt. "You need to relax."

With a groan, Peter quickly removed his Spider-Man costume and boxers, giving Mary Jane a good view of his long and hard shaft, pointing straight towards her. She licked her lips and grinned as she pulled the shirt off, before beckoning Peter to her.

As if in a trance, he obeyed, looming over her before kissing her passionately. Their tongues battled as Mary Jane's hands explored her husband's body, with Peter moaning as she ran a hand over her length. She pushed him over so that she was on top, letting Peter see all of her.

Her breasts were already heaving out of her thin bra. She unclasped it anyway, leaving Peter to kiss his way over the top of her chest, slowly and reverently, as if worshiping his own personal Goddess. As he did that, Mary Jane pulled her panties down before kicking them away, leaving the two of them stark naked against each other.

Peter couldn't do anything but ogle the beautiful redhead on top of him, who was clearly enjoying his speechlessness. MJ drew him from his trance when she started grinding against his erection, causing him to moan.

Hungrily, he flipped her over so that he was on top, kissing her on the lips before trailing down her jaw and neck. He lingered on her breasts, trailing kisses on them both before sucking on her nipple, while his other hand manipulated the other, to which she moaned in response.

"Peter..." She groaned in anticipation, her entrance getting moist by the second, causing him to grow harder. No more, she had waited long enough.

He drew her in for a deep kiss before sliding into her, causing her to gasp and him to moan. He started off slow, his forehead pressed against hers while her arms wrapped around his waist as she desperately held him close.

He increased the pace, causing both of their moans to get louder. She bucked up against him, moving desperately as they went faster and faster. Her legs were wrapped around his thighs and he swallowed her moans with his mouth, kissing her breathless.

"Come with me, Tiger." She gasped, bucking against him.

She couldn't take it anymore. After another five thrusts, she came, screaming his name as she did. Once she started coming, he let go, following her into blissful peace. He held her close, as close as he could as the wave of passion passed through him as he screamed her name.

When they finally came down from their height, the two of them were still locked together, and they kissed once more, desperate for each other, never getting enough. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss to breathe, only to be captivated by the look on his face.

"I love you, Mary Jane."

"Face it tiger." She smiled cheekily. "You just hit the jackpot."

Those words never failed to arouse him, and Mary Jane grinned as Peter's dick became harder inside her again. Just as she planned. She moaned as Peter suddenly flipped them over so that he was on his back, the beautiful redhead now free to ride him as she pleased.

And she did. She started with slow circular movements, grinding against his length to keep it hard and throbbing, with the side effect of it grazing her clit and getting her even more wet and slick, with both of their fluids still dripping from her.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, holding them there and encouraging him to squeeze them. MJ moaned as he played with what she knew was his favorite part of her body, alternating between massaging the large globes gently and pinching the nipples, both causing Mary Jane to buck up against him.

Peter responded by thrusting even harder against her, driving himself to the hilt, withdrawing and repeating, again and again. Every movement was instinctual, egged on by his wife as her smooth skin and tight channel brought him closer to his finish.

His dick continued to graze her G-Spot and Peter pinched her nipples harder, needing to make her cum first. It didn't matter that his stamina could put most men to shame, he refused to ever come without making Mary Jane release first.

Reluctantly, he released one of her breasts and guided his hand over her body until he reached her slit. Rubbing against her clit just once, that was all it took before Mary Jane was clenching around him and coming all over him.

Peter's back arched as he came inside her, ropes of his hot seed plunging deep into her womb, setting her nerve endings on fire with pure delight. She collapsed on top of him, still riding out her finish.

Eventually, she gave a satiated sigh, looking at Peter's grinning face. Hungrily, she pulled him in for another kiss, just breathing in the scent and taste of her husband, while he did the same with her.

"God, I missed you so much." Peter said when they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together.

"I missed you too, Tiger." Mary Jane replied before kissing him again.

She gasped as she felt him harden against her pelvis, drawing a moan from both of them. Peter flipped them both over so that he was on top before sliding into her again. They rocked back and forth, the bed squeaking with every movement before their shared pleasure overtook them again.

Their night was a long one. The morning was even longer.


End file.
